degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 329: Internet Killed the Video Star
Main Plot: Micah (Lacrosse practice is going on and Ethan blows a whistle. All the guys run a ball down the field and run) Ethan: Nice job guys, again! (They go again and Micah is seen panting) Ethan: Micah! Straighter lines! (Micah rolls his eyes and straightens up) Ethan: Micah, keep your eyes straight ahead! Micah: Okay, seriously! Ethan: Yes, go again! (He blows his whistle as all the other guys stop and Micah runs again) Ethan: You can all hit the showers. Nice practice today! (Micah finishes and catches up to the other guys) Micah: He’s purposely calling me out on stupid shit, did you see that? Brendan: You were a little crooked. Micah: Who are you friends with? Come on, man. Brendan: Sorry. Ethan just wants us to win. Micah: No, he’s just trying to spite me. We need to think of another plan to get him kicked off… Brendan: No way, man. I like his leadership. Micah: And you didn’t like mine? Brendan: I didn’t say that. It’s just that Ethan has more experience…and he pushes us harder. Maybe we’ll win more games because of him. Micah: Whatever, man. (Micah lags behind the other guys and rolls his eyes, seeing Ethan cleaning up equipment on the field) Micah: Enjoy it while you can, captain. I’ll take over again soon… (He looks devious as he heads into the locker room) Intro Sub Plot: Danielle (The next morning, Danielle finishes putting on lip gloss in the mirror and grabs her bag, heading down the stairs) Alex: You didn’t even warn me! Ms. Hooper: How was I supposed to even know?! It’s not like we even speak anymore! Alex: I can’t even handle this right now. I have to go to work. We’ll talk later. (He slams the door and leaves as Mary-Beth rubs her temples and looks stressed) Danielle: That was intense…is everything okay? Ms. Hooper: Oh…you heard that? Yeah, everything is going to be just fine. Danielle: You sure? Didn’t really sound like it. Ms. Hooper: It’s just that…your father is looking for apartments in Clearwater and is thinking about buying the one next to Alex and Peyton’s. He’s not too happy about it…he thinks I’m cheating on him with your dad. Danielle: Why is he moving to Clearwater? Ms. Hooper: You know as much as I do. But I have nothing to do with it. Danielle: Maybe it’s for work or something… Ms. Hooper: Who knows and who cares. I just wish Alex believed me when I say it’s not because of me. Danielle: I wonder if he and his wife had a breakup or something… Ms. Hooper: Could be. I’m not worried about it. Work is sure going to be awkward today with me and Alex. Get your stuff, I’ll be waiting in the car. (Her mom heads outside as Danielle grabs her backpack and seems to be pondering something) Danielle: Maybe Dad wants to see me… (Danielle looks happy as she giddily heads out the front door) Third Plot: Julia (At Clearwater High, seniors are all lined up to buy their caps and gowns) Liam: This is it, you guys. Just a few more months and we’ll be out of here. Into the real world. Caylee: Stop freaking me out, high school is hard enough. (Carly and Miranda budge their way through the crowd towards the front of the line) Miranda: Please, the real world is just like high school. Everyone still gossips and spreads rumors and does stupid shit. They just all do it lowkey so they seem mature. Julia: Can’t wait. Caylee: I wish Jamie were here…she’s missing a Senior class tradition! Carly: Yeah, too bad she’s still in AA meetings with lonely men. Julia: Shut up. Carly: Whatever, I’m excited for the real world. (They get to the front of the line and Carly kisses Danny who is passing out the caps and gowns) Danny: Gosh, this is so boring. Carly: Nobody said being school president was easy. Danny: They sure didn’t. I’ll take your guys’ money, please. (Liam, Carly, Miranda, and Caylee and hand their checks to Danny) Danny: Julia, do you have money? Julia: I’m uh, not getting mine right now. I’m ordering mine later online. Danny: If you say so. Seeya, guys. (He hands them all their caps and Liam, Caylee, and Julia walk away, waving goodbye to Carly and Miranda) Caylee: Why didn’t you get your cap and gown, Jul? Julia: I just can’t afford it right now. Rent is due in like a week. Liam: What happened to all the money your mom gave you? Julia: I spent it. It kinda costs a lot for rent, gas, electric, food, household items. Caylee: So what are you gonna do? Julia: I’m gonna have to look for a roommate or something. Liam: Or get a job. Julia: That’s hilarious. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it. (They continue to walk and Julia looks worried) Main Plot: Micah (Micah is at Adrianna’s locker along with Wendy and Candace) Micah: There has to be a way to kick him off…he can’t just embarrass me like that at practice. Who does he think he is? Adrianna: Guys, I heard Leah Gerard just sent in to the email. Wendy: Why are girls selling themselves like this? It’s awful. They need to respect themselves. Candace: And I thought I was trashy. Micah: Are you guys listening to me at all? What are you even talking about? Wendy: That secret email account. Micah: What? Adrianna: You haven’t heard about it? Everyone in the school is talking about it. Some guys started it and they pay girls through PayPal to send sexy photos and videos of themselves to the account. The more they like the video, the more money they send. Micah: Who started it? Candace: No one knows. It’s anonymous, which makes it even more appealing. Wendy: It’s ridiculous. Micah: Cool. What about my dilemma? Wendy: You lost the spot as captain fair and square, Micah. I get that you’re upset about it now because Ethan is being a jerk about it, but there’s nothing you can do. Either focus on winning games and being a member of the team or quit. Micah: That’s not what I wanted to hear. Adrianna: Too bad, just stop trying to ruin this guy’s life. Candace: People on twitter are now saying that Jenna Carmichael sent a video too. Boobs and all. Adrianna: I bet she just hit the jackpot. (Adrianna slams her locker and the girls all walk off as Micah rolls his eyes) Micah: Girls don’t know shit about sports anyway… Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle is sitting in class with Alicia) Alicia: So your dad’s back, but you have no idea why. Danielle: Probably because he wants to be closer to me. I mean, why else would he move here? Alicia: Business? Danielle: It’s not like Clearwater is the art capital of Florida or anything. It doesn’t make sense. But what does is that he feels bad about what he did at Thanksgiving and wants to make it up to me. Alicia: So, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to forgive him? Danielle: Even better. I’m gonna throw an art show and invite him. Alicia: Art show? Didn’t your band turn out badly enough? Danielle: I need to impress my dad! He’s the only one who can get my mom to dump that douche! And I have plenty of art I’d love to showcase. I’m sure a lot of other people in this school do too. Alicia: If you think it’ll work, try it. I can help. Danielle; Awesome! This is going to be the event of the year! (Peyton comes by and sits by them) Peyton: What is? Alicia: Danielle is throwing an art show now that her dad is back in town. Peyton: Oh, right. I heard our parents had a pretty nasty fight about it. Danielle: I’m not even going to worry about that. My entire focus is on this art show. Peyton: I think it’s a great idea. Can I set up a display? Danielle: Of course! Alicia: Well, we better start planning. Who knows how long your dad is going to be here. Danielle: This is going to knock his socks off! I can finally make him proud after all this time… (Danielle looks elated as the bell rings and class begins) Main Plot: Micah (Micah heads into the locker room for conditioning and sees all his lacrosse teammates looking at a computer) Micah: What are you losers doing? Blake: Can you keep a secret? Micah: What? Brendan: Dude, we weren’t going to tell anyone. Blake: It’s Micah, he’s cool. Micah: What are you guys talking about? (Micah walks over to them and sees a girl take off her bra in a video) Micah: Are those boobs? Brendan: What do they look like, idiot?! Micah: Whose are those? Brendan: Monica Bailey’s. Micah: Damn. So you guys are the ones who run that email account? Brendan: Tell anyone and we literally murder you. If this gets out, we all go down. Micah: I won’t. Don’t worry. Damn, those are at least a C cup. Blake: I’d say those are worth at least $50. Micah: This gives me an idea… Blake: What? Micah: Nothing… (Micah smiles deviously again as he watches the boob video) Third Plot: Julia (Julia is in the cafeteria during her free period on her laptop and Kat comes and sits next to her) Kat: What’s that? Julia: I’m posting an ad for a roommate on craigslist? Kat: Why on craigslist? You’re just asking to room with a serial killer who’s gonna turn your skin into their new lampshade. Julia: Those are just rumors. I’m gonna find someone normal. Kat: Why do you need a roommate? Julia: I’m just getting short on rent money and it would be much easier if I split it 50/50 with somebody. Kat: I heard there’s some other options for cash going around Clearwater High. Julia: That trashy email account? No way. I don’t do that kind of stuff anymore. Kat: Desperate times call for desperate measures. Julia: I’m not desperate. I’m just a little…low on cash. Kat: If you say so. But, I don’t do funerals. You know, for when your craigslist killer slices you into chucks. (Kat laughs and walks away as Julia submits the ad and looks up “craigslist killer” on Google) Julia: This has actually happened?! (She scrolls through stories of people being killed through people they met over craigslist) Julia: Jesus… (She looks worried as she slams her computer shut) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle is in Mr. Hanson’s office) Mr. Hanson: An art show? I don’t think we’ve ever had one of those here? Danielle: Exactly. And everyone always complains that the school’s budget goes mostly to sports and not any of the other programs. This would dispel that statement. Mr. Hanson: I suppose…you’re right. We haven’t had one program this year for the art program. Danielle: And I don’t think you want complaints from the parents of artists that go here. Mr. Hanson: How much would it cost? Danielle: Give me a $300 budget, and I won’t even use all of it. Mr. Hanson: Perfect. And are you sure you can get all of this done? Danielle: I already talked to my art teacher and she said she could get the other art teachers and some students to help set up. Mr. Hanson: Great. When were you thinking of having this? Maybe sometime next month? Danielle: I was thinking like…this week. (Mr. Hanson looks shocked) Mr. Hanson: This week?! This kind of stuff takes lots of planning, Miss Hooper. Danielle: And I have it all planned. I just really need to do it this week. Mr. Hanson: Who’s going to come with no notice?! Danielle: We’ll do lots of advertising. I have a friend who works at The Hub and I’ll make posters and everything. Mr. Hanson: The only time the events room isn’t being used this week is tomorrow… Danielle: That’s perfect! Mr. Hanson: Seriously?! Danielle: Yes! You can count on me, Mr. H. Mr. Hanson: I sure hope so. This better not turn into a disaster. Danielle: It won’t. You have my word. (They shake hands and Danielle looks extremely excited) Main Plot: Micah (After school that day, Micah and Matt are seen sneaking up the stairs) Matt: I can’t believe I accepted a bribe for you. Micah: $30 was way too much. All you’re doing is keeping watch while I go through the athletic records. Matt: How come? Micah: What is this, 20 questions? Matt: What’s even going on? Micah: You know about the email account, right? Matt: Yeah, whoever is behind it is sick. Micah: You don’t know who is? Matt: No? Micah: Our team. Matt: Seriously?! Micah: I knew you wouldn’t be a part of it. You’re too soft. Matt: Or maybe just not misogynistic. Micah: I don’t even know what that means. Just make sure no one comes by. (Micah puts a key in the athletic office door and opens it) Matt: How did you get that? Micah: It’s the spare that Coach Teller used to hide in locker 353. No one got it out when he left the school. Matt: Jesus, this is so wrong. What are you doing in there? Micah: Well, I heard that people are onto the team being the ones behind the email. So, the whole team is going to be expelled… unless we can pin it on someone else. Matt: I can take a guess who. (Micah starts looking through all the records) Matt: Why can’t you just leave Ethan alone? Micah: Because that captain spot belongs to me. Matt: If you say so… Micah: Got it! (Micah opens Ethan’s record and takes a picture of it) Matt: What are you trying to get from his record anyway? Micah: His email. Matt: Why? Micah: You’ll see. Now let’s get out of here. (He puts the file back and locks the door) Matt: Wait, where’s my money? (Micah gets the money out of his pocket and hands it to him) Micah: There’s an extra $10 just so you keep quiet. Matt: It’s been a pleasure doing business with you. Micah: Yeah, whatever. Now let’s get out of here. (They rush down the stairs) Third Plot: Julia (The next morning, Julia and Caylee sit down in class) Caylee: So, how many people responded to your craigslist ad? Julia: I don’t know, I haven’t checked it. Caylee: Why not? Don’t want a roommate anymore? Julia: No I…jeez, I usually talk to Jamie about this kind of stuff. Caylee: What’s going on? Julia: Would it be…extremely awful if I were to send a video into that email account? My face wouldn’t be in it, so it’s not like they’d know who I was. Caylee: You can’t be serious. Julia: I have to get money somehow, and I’m not gonna rob a bank like my mother. Liam: I think that would make you a slut. (They both turn and see Liam sit down) Julia: Excuse you? You’re not even in this conversation. Liam: Well, I heard it anyway. I thought you had more self-respect than this. Caylee: There are plenty of other ways, Jules. Julia: But none of them are this easy and quick. Caylee: You mean degrading? Julia: You know what, never mind. I should have never brought it up in the first place. Liam: Don’t be mad because we didn’t tell you what you wanted to hear. Julia: I’m not. I’m mad because you guys are basically shut-shaming me for something I haven’t even done yet. Caylee: We’re not slut-shaming, we’re just trying to help you. Julia: I’ve made it this far on my own, I can make it a lot longer as well. (Julia sits at the other end of the class and checks her bank account, which has $135 in it) Julia: Ugh… Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle is in the gym setting up for the art show) Brad: You’re in here all alone? Danielle: I had people come in and help before class. I decided to skip and finish this. Brad: Well, I have a free period right now. Can I help? Danielle: Are you sure you want to? It’s not entertaining or anything. Brad: Yeah, I’d love to help you. (Danielle blushes) Danielle: I’ll handle all of the art. Why don’t you set up those tables over there and put tablecloths on them. Brad: I can do that. (He goes over and starts setting up the tables) Brad: So how does one make an art show in one day? Danielle: They make a lot of phone calls to cheap caterers, visit every art class to get work from people, go to every shop in downtown with their mother to get cheap decorations, and skip all their classes. Brad: Seems easy enough. Danielle: Brad, cut the crap. What are you doing here? Brad: I miss you. Danielle: Really? Brad: Yeah. We were inseparable freshman year. Danielle: Well, a lot has happened since then. We don’t make as many stupid decisions as we did back then. Brad: You sure? Sometimes I think we’re just as stupid as sophomores as we were as freshman. Danielle: It depends on the person, I guess. Want to help me move that sculpture onto that table? Brad: Yeah, let’s do it. (They both try to pick up a huge statue and struggle as Peyton walks in and looks confused) Brad: Jesus, this has to be over 150 pounds. Danielle: Either that or we’re both just wimps. Brad: Or both. Peyton: What are you guys doing? Danielle: Moving a sculpture, what do you need, Peyton? Peyton: I was just gonna run by this awesome idea I have for the show. Just to make sure it’s okay. (They try to set it down on the table, but almost drop it. Both freaking out) Danielle: Damn! I’m sure whatever it is, it’s great. Sorry, I can’t talk right now, Peyton. Peyton: You sure you don’t want to hear it? Danielle: Surprise me, I’m sure it’ll be great. (They both lift it up again and wince as they struggle) Peyton: If you say so… (Peyton leaves as they get the statue on perfectly) Danielle: I swear, if someone moves this, I’ll lose it. Brad: We make a good team, like old times. (They high five and Danielle smiles) Danielle: Just like old times… Main Plot: Micah (Micah and Zak are in an empty classroom on Zak’s laptop) Zak: I can’t believe I’m letting you blackmail me again. Micah: Oh come on, it’s nothing major. Zak: You know, I should find something I can use against you for the next time you try to hold this investigator thing over my head. Micah: Just shush, get to the website. Zak: You said the guys gave you the password to the email? Micah: Yeah, it’s myanacondadont (Zak facepalms and Micah laughs) Zak: That’s awful. Micah: That’s amazing. Zak: I won’t have to see any of these boobs, right? I don’t want to be looking at underage porn basically. Micah: No, just change the backup email to this one. Zak: eweb97@gmail.com, got it. Micah: Perfect. Zak: Is this you blackmailing that poor kid again? Micah: I wish everyone would stop referring to him like he’s some kind of victim. Zak: He basically is. I investigated him a while back when he overlapped into my main case a little bit. He was a kid who got into drugs young, tried to get out, successfully quit. And then you sent him to DH, and now he’s back and you’re probably going to get him some major jail time. Micah: Major jail time? I thought this was just gonna be expulsion or something. Zak: Possession of multiple counts of child pornography, plus distribution? That’s a major felony. He could get locked up for a long time with his record. Micah: Oh… Zak: You sure you want me to change it still? (Micah looks like he’s lost on what to do. Micah: …Do it. He makes my practices hell now. Zak: If you say so. (Zak clicks the mouse and shuts his laptop) Zak: It’s done. You’ve now just completely destroyed this kid’s life. Congratulations, jerk. (Zak leaves the room and Micah looks guilty, then grabs his stuff and laughs) Micah: Whatever, he did this to himself. (He goes into the office and knocks on Principal Hanson’s door) Mr. Hanson: Yes? Micah: I know who set up the nude email account… Sub Plot: Danielle (At the art show, many people are there and are impressed. Eric, Abby, Alicia, Sophie, Lindsay, and Brad walk up to Danielle) Danielle: Can you believe this!? Alicia: No, this is amazing Danielle: Thanks you guys for coming! Abby: We couldn’t miss this. One day to do this? Incredible. Danielle: I had a little help. (She smiles at Brad who smiles back) Sophie: Is your dad coming? Danielle: He said he was on his way…so we’ll see. Lindsay: Fingers crossed! (The lights go out and everyone sounds scared) Danielle: What the hell, seriously? (A beat starts playing as strobe lights come on and everyone is confused) Alicia: Is this a part of the show? Danielle: No! The fuck is this?! Brad: I’ll go turn the lights on in the back. Danielle: Thanks! (A voice booms through the event room from a microphone) Peyton: Ladies and gentlemen, ART. (Several people in black costumes and masks come out and throw multi-color paint on all the projects) Danielle: STOP IT! Eric: What the fuck?! (Dubstep starts playing and people rush out to avoid the paint splatter) Danielle: BRAD, THE LIGHTS! (The lights go on and everyone left looks shocked) Danielle: WHO THE HELL DID THIS! Greg: Danielle…? Danielle: Dad! This was not supposed to happen! Greg: This is fantastic! Danielle: What? Greg: It shows that art is not supposed to be uniform, but whimsical and instinctive. Danielle: Right, uh, that was the whole message of the show! Greg: I guess you do get some artistic talent from your ‘ol dad. Alicia: Awwww! (They all look at her) Alicia: Sorry… (Danielle smiles at her dad as people start clapping for the show) Third Plot: Julia (Julia is in her room wearing a towel) Julia: Remember what Kat said, desperate times call for desperate measures. (She takes the towel off and takes a photo of her boobs) Julia: Oh my god…just send it. You only got $135 to your name, so send it! (Liam texts her and she reads it) Liam: Sorry about today. You’re just so perfect, I don’t want other guys taking that for granted. (Julia puts her phone down and covers herself up again) Julia: Fuck moral dilemmas… (She goes back into her phone and deletes the photo) Julia: You’re not that girl anymore, Jules. You’re better than that… (She sighs and falls back on her bed, looking frustrated and pulling out her laptop) Julia: Let’s check the ad then… Main Plot: Micah (Micah goes to lacrosse practice and sees all the guys sitting on the bleachers) Micah: What’s going on? Brendan: Someone told Hanson that we’re behind the nudes email account. Blake: And fucking Ethan took the fall. What a great guy… Brendan: But they still know he had help. We’re all fucked… Micah: Maybe not. Maybe they’ll just assume it was all him with his criminal record and all. Brendan: No way. And they’re going to shut down this team for sure. It was a nice season while it lasted, fellows. (They all start saying their goodbyes and Matt flashes Micah a mean look) Micah: Don’t think like that, guys. Things might not be that bad. Matt: I had nothing to do with this, so I’m out. Sorry, guys. (Matt starts to leave and Micah stops him by the door) Micah: Are they really all going to get in trouble as well? Matt: What did you think was going to happen. Unless Ethan says he did it all himself with no help, they’re done for. Micah: Why didn’t you tell me that before? Matt: I don’t know, maybe because the only thing you cared about or wanted to hear was how Ethan was going to be arrested. You’re honestly the worst person I’ve ever met, Micah. You’re despicable and awful. And you’re gonna rot in hell for what you did to Ethan. (Matt leaves and Micah looks upset as he looks back at the team who is distraught and scared) Micah: Goddammit, what did I do? Third Plot: Julia (Julia is sitting in the Hub and Carly comes over with a latte) Carly: What are you doing here so late? Julia: Meeting with someone who answered my ad on craigslist to be my roommate. Need to pay for rent. Carly: Why don’t you just get a job here? Julia: Is it hard? Carly: Not at all, and now that Tori officially left, we’re hiring. Julia: Do you have an application? Carly: I know you well enough to hire you on the spot. But I can fire you just as easy. Just come in tomorrow for a practice shift with me. Julia: Wow, who knew getting a job would be that easy! Thanks! Carly: Just don’t fuck it up. And if the craigslist person is really a killer, shoot me a glare and I’ll hit the alarm. Julia: They’re not gonna be a killer! Why does everyone think that? Carly: Stigmas? (She leaves as a girl walks in the door) Hannah: Are you Julia Abbott? Julia: You must be Hannah Winehouse. (They shake as Hannah sits down at the table) Julia: Thanks for answering my ad! Hannah: Thanks for posting it. I was living with my boyfriend, but we had a huge fight and he kicked me out. I’m living with my friend right now, but she’s mentioned that it can’t be permanent. Julia: Are you in school? Hannah: I go to Clearwater Community College. Julia: Oh, I have some friends that go there! Hannah: And I work at the Pizza shop downtown, Benny’s. So rent won’t be a problem. Julia: And you’re not a killer? Hannah: Not a killer. Julia: Perfect. Tell me more about yourself. (Hannah continues to talk as Julia starts smiling and seems optimistic) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle and her father are alone in the event room) Danielle: I’m really glad you came. I kinda…set this whole thing up for you. Greg: Seriously? Why would you do that? Danielle: Because I want you to be proud of me… Greg: Danielle, I already am. I was the second you were born. And I will be until I die. I know I’m…not a good father. I’ve been awful. But I want to change that. Danielle: Is that why you’re moving to Clearwater? Greg: Actually, I’m setting up a gallery downtown. It seems weird, like who would buy art in this town, but with the sea nearby and increasing population, this is the new hot spot. Danielle; So you’ll be around more? Greg: Absolutely. Why don’t we have a father-daughter dinner sometime next week? Danielle: That would be…amazing. Greg: I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later and figure out when we can do it. (He hugs her and she smiles as he walks out and Peyton walks in) Peyton: Hey! (Danielle pushes her and she looks confused) Peyton: What was that for?! Danielle: That was for almost ruining my whole show. Peyton: Hey, I was going to explain, but you didn’t want to listen. Danielle: I know. And I said almost. People actually seemed to like it when they got the meaning. Peyton: That’s good, social statements only work if people actually understand what message you’re trying to convey. Danielle: What gave you that idea in the first place? Peyton: Half of it social commentary, half of it kind of hoping I would get in huge trouble with the school just so I would get some attention from my dad. Danielle: That’s the whole reason I even wanted to do this show. So my dad would notice. Peyton: Your dad doesn’t give two shits about you, just like how mine doesn’t care about me. We’re just gonna have to live with it… Danielle: Well…my dad actually loved the show and wants to meet up. Not to gloat, I mean, you’re still probably gonna get in trouble and your dad will have to pay attention. Peyton: How inspiring? That really helped. Not. Danielle: Sorry. But he’s just been busy fighting with my mom. I’m sure if you just tell him how you feel, he’ll turn around. Peyton: I hope so. Cuz looking at Hanson’s face makes me think I’m gonna be in BIG trouble. Hopefully that means extra attention? (They both look at Mr. Hanson who looks at the paint everywhere and is infuriated) Danielle: We can explain… Main Plot: Micah (Micah is waiting outside the school as Ethan comes out) Micah: Did you tell on the team? Ethan: It went really well in there, thanks for asking Micah. Micah: Did you? Ethan: No, I didn’t. But I didn’t lie over like a bitch dog and say it was all me. I said I had nothing to do with it. But of course they don’t believe me, since it’s my email in the records. Of course. Micah: I wonder who did that… Ethan: I think I could take a guess. How many times are you going to ruin my life? Micah: I don’t know. Ethan: The funny part is that there probably won’t even be a team for you to lead after all of this. Hanson doesn’t believe me for a second that the team had nothing to do with it. Micah: Really? Ethan: Really. Looks like your plan backfired. If you think I’m going to fucking PRISON for 5 years because of this…you’re fucking nuts. (Ethan gets close to Micah and looks menacing) Ethan: I’m not letting you win again. Watch your fucking back. (Ethan walks away and Micah looks mad) Micah: Good thing I still have some tricks up my sleeve… (He smiles again and walks off) 'NEXT WEEK' Olivia: This is the most important day of my life. Brittany: You’re Olivia, you can get through anything. THE LAST EPISODE BEFORE THE TWO-PART SEASON FINALE Eliza: I know what you’re trying to do… Scott: Not everything is a conspiracy against you, Eliza. Dex: My whole life is at stake here, Scott… (Dex takes his hand) EVERYTHING Liam: I said I would never do another favor for you again. Jarrod: You’re our only chance. I can still tell everyone everything. Liam: What do you want me to do? (Liam opens his trunk and has tons of drugs in it) IS AT STAKE Ms. Jerl: I think this video will prove why Neil Jerl is not suited to be a legal guardian. Olivia: Dad, how fucking could you?! (Olivia runs out of the courthouse) (Liam is holding a plane ticket) NEW EPISODE “ALMOST IS NEVER ENOUGH” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts